Family Setup
by Random Reader - Yume
Summary: AU-ish, literally. The five of them got stuck in a world they knew nothing about, and they end-up playing house... or rather planning it. Implies Yuuta x Shun pairing towards the end.


Author's Rant: I'm getting side-tracked again. Here's another Kimi to Boku fic, I wonder when will I ever go back to **the Meisters**? And yeah, **Between Me and You** will become a two-shot fic~!... or three. It depends! Yay!

General Idea: Um, it's kind-of AU-ish. It all came to my mind during Father's day, wondering who would likely going to be the father if the five of them is just a one whole family. So yeah, do enjoy~!

Warnings: FWA, BTFW (Breaking the Fourth Wall), and most importantly, may contain homo moments at the end. _Read at your own risk._ I will not be damned for any trauma caused by this fic. Also, **flashbacks **are between two borderlines, are in italics and numbered for convenience**, **while** written/read words **are in italics and centered**. **That part might get confusing.

Disclaimer: Kimi to Boku… I love it, I adore it, but I don't own it. Love it, and adore it, and if you own it, please, give it to me. T^T

* * *

"**TA-DAH!"** Chizuru's loudly shouted as he jumped in front of the group, showing them a piece of paper. Kaname immediately delivered a blow to his head.

"**What the hell was that for?"** He complained as he rubbed the side of his aching head. At times, Kaname could be unreasonably violent.

"**Shut up monkey. What 'TA-DAH' nonsense are you spouting?"** Agitation was completely evident in Kaname's voice. **"We are stuck in this… this... whatever dimension this is and we don't know what to do. And here you go fooling around like a monkey again." **Kaname isn't simply angry, he was absolutely livid.

The group were peacefully having their lunch at the rooftop when all of sudden, a strong wind came upon them. With the wind so strong, all of them closed their eyes but when they opened it, all they could see was black. Surely, they could see each other's figure clearly and all, deeming that it was not 'dark' but just black. They were definite that this was not the rooftop or anywhere in Homare High School. Heck, they were pretty sure this was not the same universe. Now, they were trying a way out of that place and back to the school's rooftop, or wherever as long as they recognized it.

"**Just calm down, Kaname-kun."** Shun's comforting voice finally came. Even though it was as soothing as always, everyone noticed the strain in it. **"We need to do this calmly so we could think of a way how to get out of this mess."**

Chizuru tried to say something but Yuuki beat him into speaking first. **"That's right Kaname. Be a voice of reason like you are always. Don't let Shun get your role or they'll cut you off from the cast."**

"**Like hell that's gonna happen!"** Kaname retorted back, the twins sneered at him. **"This whole different dimension was not supposed to happen but it did. It's only a matter of time before you get taken off the cast." **Yuuki teased back, probably unaware of Chizuru's effort of trying to get into the conversation.

"**But you know Yuuki, I think rather than worrying being cut-off from the cast, I think we should be worrying how to get to Kimi to Boku universe soon or the series might get stalled." **Yuuta said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But for some reason, it hit a nail in every one of them.

"**Please tell me we will be able to go back…"** Shun said right after Yuuta, and his tears started to pool in his eyes. Kaname sighed appalled at this sight.

"**Come on, don't cry Shun. We'll find a way**—" The megane tried to approach the said guy but then felt a hand slightly pushing him away from Shun.

"**Don't make Shun cry, Kaname."** Yuuki argued, he was sporting a disappointed look. Yuuta, on the other hand, was patting Shun's head. **"There, there. Don't cry."** The twins comforted him before shooting a glare towards Kaname.

"**Hey! It wasn't my fault that he cried! It was because—"** And for the second time in the day, he was interrupted again.

"**STOP!" **Chizuru shouted at the top of his lungs as they kept excluding him from the conversation. **"You guys should really know when to listen to other people!" **He preached towards his bit-surprised company.

'_So do you.'_ Everyone except Chizuru thought all at the same time.

"**Okay, we're listening. What is it?"** Kaname was the first to talk after. He'll listen for now, but if the blond says anything without sense, he might end up beating him into a pulp.

"**Here!"** Chizuru once again presented the paper everyone ignored the first time. **"Our way out."** He smiled like he just saved the whole world. Kaname took it from his hand and read for everyone to hear.

_Hello Everyone from Kimi to Boku,_

_I welcome you in my very own specialized dimension. How is your stay here? Don't worry, this is just a dream._

"**He says it's just a dream."** Yuuta commented, trying to break a conversation in between.

"**The freaky thing is, he knows where we are from."** Chizuru added. Kaname simply stared dully at them before continuing.

_I'm not a 'he' by the way. I'm definitely, and purely a girl in heart, body and mind._

"**I feel like she's talking to us."** Shun almost shuddered at the thought of the letters appearing in the paper every time they say something. It was almost horror.

_And I'm not talking to you either. I wrote this before-hand, and just guessed how your reactions would be. I am in no-way an esper._

"**See?"** The androgynous man shrieked as he hid behind Yuuta, afraid that the letter might become something… something monstrous out of a horror movie.

_Matsuoka-kun is probably hiding cutely behind the older Asaba twin. Or crying at him. Or both._

"**He knows Shun pretty well."** Yuuki suggested, and Shun felt like gulping in fear, already in tears.

_Anyway, though this is a dream, there are requirements on how to wake up. And that is…_

Kaname stop mid-way as he read the rest of the letter. The others felt impatient and curious as to why the megane was making that questionable face. Besides, they wanted to know the rest of the letter.

"**Monkey," **Kaname addressed the blond. **"Are you sure you are not making this up?"** He asked, because he was absolutely sure that he wants to just throw a fit of rage right now.

"**Nope, I haven't read that part as well." **Chizuru answered casually, it didn't seem like he was lying.

"**Why, Kaname-kun?"** Shun decided to ask, since Kaname's tone clearly pointed that he was about to break. The megane sighed and decided to read the rest of letter.

_And that is to create a family set-up with each of you as a character. I would love a plot to support it if possible. I give you all the privileges of assigning who is who, and when I'm satisfied, you'll notice that you'll be back in your universe in a snap._

_That's all, enjoy~!_

"…**when she's satisfied? How will we know that she's satisfied?" **Yuuta asked, like it wasn't everyone's question already.

"**I don't know. Let's just try things out for now."** Kaname finally decided to submit to his fate being twisted by someone he doesn't even know. As soon as he said that, multitude pieces of paper and five pens suddenly appeared from thin air. The pens floated towards the each of them but the papers all just fell to the ground.

"**So…" **Yuuk trailed off as picked up one paper. **"Are we supposed to write our set-up in one of these papers?"** He swings it back and forth as he observed everyone else picking up papers of their own.

"**Maybe."** Shun commented as he sat on the floor, trying to make himself comfortable and think. Yuuta sat beside him, looking intently at what Shun might write.

"**Let's just get this done and over with." **Kaname spoke with much frustration. He just casually wrote the roles and who does it in his paper.

_Mother: Shun_

_Father: Kaname_

_Children: Yuuki, Yuuta, Chizuru_

"**Come on, Kaname. That's boring." **Chizuru commented as he looked over the megane's shoulder and read what the man wrote. **"She won't be satisfied with that."**

"**We're not sure of th—"** But even before Kaname finished his sentence, the paper he was holding reduced to ashes. **"What… happened?" **He asked, pretty much unsure of what just happened, but it certainly scared him a little.

"**It might mean that if she's not happy with our set-up plan, she'll turn the plan to ashes." **The older twin speculated. **"And she'll turn us to ashes if she's unhappy with us." **The younger twin unhelpfully added that increased Kaname's stress.

"**For now, let's sit in a circle and talk this out."** Yuuta proposed and everyone felt like agreeing. Besides, two heads are better than one… correction, five heads.

So everyone gathered to where Shun and Yuuta are sitting and sat themselves. Every now and then, a question will be thrown but even after an hour, they were not coming up any answers or any set-up.

"**How about we take turns in creating a set-up?"** Shun enthusiastically suggested.

"**That's right. Everyone here still has full HP except from Kaname." **The younger of the twins exclaimed. Kaname felt like punching him to reduce the said HP.

"**Hai! Hai!"** Energetically interrupted by Chizuru. **"I'm next."** He started writing in his paper. He hummed as he wrote, and the others wondered why it took Chizuru too long. When he finished he reread it and then showed it to everyone with a grin. **"How about this?"**

_Mother: Yuuki_

_Father: Yuuta_

_Children: Chizuru, Shun_

_Neighbour: Kaname_

"**There really isn't anything special there except there's a neighbour."** Kaname stated, he wondered though why he was the neighbour.

"**Read the rest, I got a plot for it." **The blond reasoned out, and the others tried to see what he's up to.

_Once upon a time in the Asaba's household, four family members are all living their everyday happily. __Yuuki-Mama always gets along with Yuuta-Papa, and Shun-chan's all flowery while Chizuru's all cool…_

"**Okay, this was just for his self-ego."** The megane concluded with a disappointed sigh. He folded the paper, refused to read more when Chizuru snatched it back. **"Read till the end, Kanamecchi!"**

_One day, an evil monster named Kaname moved in the neighbourhood…_

"**Hey!"** Planning on retaliating, Kaname was subdued by the younger twin. After all, it would be interesting to hear the rest, according to Yuuki.

_Kaname disguise himself as a human to lure people and eat them. One morning, Shun-chan who was going to the market met Kaname. He got eaten and died so the Asaba family vowed revenge against-…_

"**No!"** Shun disagreed like it was really happening. **"Chizuru-kun killed me in his story!"** He sulked and cried to Yuuta, who embraced him and patted his head.

"**No, it's Kaname's fault for eating you."** Yuuki explained, trying to tease Kaname, but Shun's crying only got louder. As they tried to calm Shun, Chizuru's paper turned to ashes.

"**I guess that means no."** The blond pouted, he was so sure that his story was one of the best. But this rejection gave a relief to Shun. He wasn't going to die.

Yuuki then stood in midst of all the commotion. **"I'll try next."** He then scribbled a bit in his paper.

_Mother: Shun_

_Father: Chizuru_

_Children: Yuuta, Yuuki, Kaname _

"**So, what's the difference between that and mine? The roles just got changed." **Kaname dead-panned as he read Yuuki's so-called set-up.

"**Wait, hear me out."** Yuuki tried to explain**. "I based it with our personalities. Shun's definitely the mother since he's all flowery."** Everyone listened; there must be a reason why Chizuru's the father. **"Chizuru acts all high and mighty at times like our father so he got that role."** Yuuta nodded in agreement and Kaname tried to stifle a laugh when the blond sulked. **"Yuuta and I are twins and Kaname acts like the eldest son every time."**

"**I don't remember raising a violent son."** Chizuru hmp-ed to Kaname.

"**I don't remember having such a small father."** Kaname retorted to Chizuru.

"**Hey! That was out of line."** The blond reacted angrily.

"**Now is it?"** The megane grinned sadistically.

"**Kaname, yellow card."** Yuuki acted like a referee. Chizuru smirked but Kaname wasn't that affected.

As they were fooling around, Shun noticed that Yuuta was thinking real hard when he seems to have realized something.

"**Yuuki." **The older twin called his counterpart. **"What?"** Yuuki asked back then Yuuta whispered something in his ear** (1)**. **"Oh. Right. Sorry Yuuta."** Yuuki stated, it made the rest wonder what the twins were about. Yuuta simply went back to Shun's side like nothing happened.

"**What was that about Yuuta?"** Shun inquired as soon as Yuuta came back to his side. The older twin just shook his head and said nothing.

"**I'll try again."** Kaname proposed and took a paper. He wrote a little then showed it to the rest with a grin.

_Mother: Shun_

_Father: Kaname_

_Children: Yuuki, Yuuta_

_Pet: Chizuru_

"**What the hell!"** It was already expected that Chizuru will burst out. **"What pet?"** He dared the megane.

"**A pet monkey, of course."** Kaname said like it was a pretty obvious thing to know.

"**Why are you the father again, Kaname?"** Yuuta was the one to question this time. **"Because the rest of you are immature to be a father."** The megane answered quite arrogantly.

"**Actually it's more immature of you to say that Kaname."** Yuuki responded. **"Your wife must be having problems." **And Kaname went on his way to hit Yuuki who evaded it quite easily.

Yuuta then held both of Shun's hands into his**. "How about it? Why don't you divorce this violent husband of yours and marry me instead?"** Chizuru whistled after Yuuta's words.

Shun was surprised with the question but decided to ride into the flow. **"Aren't you supposed to be my son?"** They were really getting into their roles, don't they?

"**Apparently, there was a mistake. I am not your son. Even if we take a DNA test, it will never match." **Yuuta inched a little closer. **"Why don't you leave your cheating husband and be with me?"**

Shun felt like laughing but he tried to keep his seriousness. **"He's cheating at me?"** The joke was going too far, they didn't even notice the paper turn to ashes.

"**That's right, madame."** Yuuki interrupted after he had finished running away from Kaname's fists. **"I caught him cheating at you with his mom. It seems that he's in love with his mother and was just after your money. He'll soon poison you and get all your riches."**

"**Hey! This fic isn't anything that dark, Yuuki!" **Kaname argued.

Though Chizuru was happily observing their little antics, he started writing in one of the papers. Yuuki noticed and looked over his shoulder.

_Evil Stepmother: Kaname_

_Evil Stepbrothers: Yuuki, Yuuta_

_Main Characters: Shun, Chizuru_

"**What is that Chizuru-kun**?" Yuuki asked, but he was really inquiring about the meaning of the word 'evil.' But really, he already has his guesses.

The blond chuckled. **"This is my masterpiece." **He proclaimed, which made Kaname sigh at his idiocy. **"Let's see it then."** Kaname stated as he stole the paper and read.

_Once upon a time there lived a girl named Shun-chan. Shun-chan is bullied to work by his stepmother and stepbrothers. Then there was an invitation to the ball held by Prince Chizuru for everyone but the evil stepbrothers found Shun-chan's beauty to be a nuisance…_

Kaname simply stopped reading and crumpled the paper before he threw it to Chizuru. **"Why? Isn't it good?"** The blond tried to undo the crumple of his work. The raven-haired man sighed and pointed at Yuuki.

"**Cinderella."** Yuuki exclaimed, then Kaname moved on to Yuuta.

"**Cinderella."** The older twin said it like his brother before the megane moved to Shun.

"**Cinderella."** Shun wore a sorry-face, maybe trying to ease Chizuru but to no avail.

"**See?"** Kaname stated rather than asked.** "Well, it is based from Cinderella."** Chizuru tried to explain. **"It's not 'based.' **_**It**_** is Cinderella, idiot."** With that, the paper turned into ashes.

"**I'm losing ideas already." **Chizuru slumped, wondering what more could they write to satisfy… whoever she was. With the tension away, they were all starting to get depress.

"**Let me try."** Yuuta announced which made them raised their heads. Kaname prayed deep in his heart that Yuuta may just get the jackpot.

The older twin started writing but then he whispered to Shun who whispered back** (2)**. Their conversation continued, until Shun smiled and nodded. This brought a smile to Yuuta before he continued writing again and finished.

"**Here." **He said as he handed the paper to the rest.

_Mother: Shun_

_Father: Yuuta_

_Son: Chizuru_

_Free-loading__ Uncle: Yuuki_

_Violent__ Grandfather: Kaname_

"**I see some corrections but never mind that."** Kaname spoke and then looked at Yuuta. **"Any explanation to this?"**

Yuuta glanced at Shun and the guy smiled back at him. He decided to speak out.

"**Well, though she said family, that doesn't really just mean those in the inner family? There are relatives that we also considered as family."** He explained, everyone was listening intently. **"If we could consider friends, who were strangers from the start, as family then we could also consider relatives, who are related by blood, as family**." He added.

As soon as Yuuta finished explaining, a blast of wind made them close their eyes again. By the time they opened their eyes, they were back at the rooftop but it would seem that it was late afternoon and the chimes of the dismissal bell were already ringing.

**"We were there for too long that I, Tsukahara Kaname, had to cut classes?"** Kaname asked, very appalled. That day was a very long day, he don't even have the energy to get angry anymore.** "I'm going home."** He started to pack his forgotten lunch and walked over to the exit. Yuuki came after him, giving an all-knowing smile towards his twin.

* * *

**(1)**

"_**Yuuki." **__The older twin called his counterpart. __**"What?"**__ Yuuki asked back then Yuuta whispered something in his ear._

"_**If Shun's my mother then I can't love him."**__ The older twin tried his best to keep his voice low. Yuuki knew about his feelings, so it didn't hurt to tell him that._

"_**Oh. Right. Sorry Yuuta."**__ Yuuki stated, it made the rest wonder what the twins were about._

* * *

Chizuru went beside Yuuta and whispered. **"What were you and Shun-chan talking about before you wrote?"** Yuuta simply smiled at him and left him hanging.

**"Shun,"** Yuuta called towards the other before leaning a little to Shun's ear.** "I'll keep your word, okay?"** He then followed his brother towards the exit. Chizuru ran after him, not satisfied without getting any answer.

Shun, on the other hand, was left there to blush like mad. Yuuta's words ends up repeating in his head all over again. He didn't think his unrequited love was actually pretty requited after all.

* * *

**(2)**

"_**So Shun, what do you think about what I asked before?"**__ Yuuta's breath almost tickled Shun's ear._

"_**What do you mean?"**__ Shun asked back through another whisper. The closeness was making his heart pound._

"_**You know, the one about leaving Kaname and being with me instead." **__Yuuta casually said._

"_**What about it?" **__Shun was getting perplexed. They were done with this joke already right?_

"_**Just before, it is a joke but now, will you marry me anyway?" **__If only possible, Shun's heart would have stopped that moment._

"_**S-seriously? Does that mean you… l-like me?"**__ He couldn't help his voice from jumping. It wasn't possible that Yuuta liked him too right? And not just as friends?_

"_**Yes."**__ It was a straight answer from Yuuta. Shun's world should have stopped by now._

"_**That… but for two guys to be married…"**__ Shun trailed off. He still couldn't believe it._

"_**True. But it's not impossible right?"**__ Yuuta looked straight and determined. Shun could feel the seriousness of Yuuta's words._

"_**Well, yes I guess."**__ He found himself answering back weakly. Everything still seems so unreal._

"_**So, if I get this right, will you marry me?" **__Shun nodded and smiled at Yuuta._

* * *

Yuuta was overjoyed, no matter how small his smile might be. He hardly has any interest at anything but Shun is always in his mind. It might have been weird to say 'marry me' instead of 'I love you' but this was Shun, saying I love you would be brushed off as a friendly gesture. So when Shun nodded and smiled with a certain shade of pink, Yuuta was sure that Shun got his message. Maybe he'll say them later, but for now… He would have to know what it needs to get into the parliament*.

* * *

Notes:

* You do know what I meant there right? If not, it means that Yuuta wants to enter the parliament so homosexual marriage can be approved. Or something. :D

End Rant: Haha… It was supposed to be a humor fic, but I'm not good at that and I got side-tracked by my Yuuta x Shun fandom. But really, there is a great lack of fics for that pairing, and they're so lovely too. :3


End file.
